warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Loss Of Her Beloved
Feel free to take over this story, I've lost interest in this wiki. :) - Kittycat79Meow! 08:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I lost my family. My mother and father were killed by a badger while trying to protect the camp, I lost my daughter to kittypet life, I sent my son to another Clan so he would never know of his shame-filled heritage, and my other son is an ignorant smart-aleck who practically forgot about me, although he stayed in the Clan. I am Ravenstar, leader of StormClan. This is my story. Life I was born in the nursery, of course. StormClan nursery. My mother was Swiftrain and my father Heavyice. The last I remember from being a kit is feeling the warm, milk-scented security of Swiftrain's belly. My unnamed brother was born with three legs and a deadly, completely unknown disease, and he was mute. My brother was born a quarter moon after me. My mother had eaten a bad piece of prey(I cant remember which type) not two minutes before she gave birth to him. His silent, still, death-cold body was found in our nursery nest the morning after his birth. The Clan was very upset, but they kind of expected him to die. Then came my apprentice ceremony. Everyone kept away from me, and few cheered "Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" after my ceremony, because they thought I was secretly laiden with my brother's sickness, and I was adopted by an elder, Speckletooth, when I was a kit, because even my mother wouldn't come near me, and my father barely ever visited the elders' den, where Speckletooth had suckled me, because he too was shocked at his son's sickly death, and afraid of me. Speckletooth was the oldest cat in StormClan at the time, so she didn't mind if she died from the disease if she caught it from me. I was mentored by a loner, Sprint, a gray tom with dark blue eyes, who the Clan deeply trusted. I got really good battle and hunting training from him, as well as how to survive alone, since he had gathered this knowledge from living as a loner. I became a warrior late, named Ravencall, and the Clan had their evening meal very early(me sharing prey with the elders, and smelling mouse bile the whole time I ate, since the medicine cat, Fernleap, treated the elders' ticks at the time), and not many hung around in the clearing for my warrior ceremony, which almost made a tear roll down my cheek, and they all quickly made for their dens as soon as I took up my position for my vigil in the middle of the camp. The Clan leader, Jaystar, appointed three and a half weeks ago, revived me from my silent, cold vigil at dawn, and I slept all day. In about a moon, I found this ragged-furred brown tom with blazing amber eyes wolfing down a water vole at the border. He smelled of crowfood, Nopelt oil, Nopelts and Thunderpaths. Hiding in the bushes, I sniffed the air harder, and detected a slightly fainter scent of HeatherClan hovering around him like a cloud of invisible flies. But he was quite plump for a HeatherClan cat--a rogue, for that matter. He was strong and bulky, and had thick fur and a round face. His shoulders were tensed, his dirty pelt bristling, like he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. I leaped onto his back, claws unsheathed, and scored my claws across his lean shoulders, hissing in fury that a HeatherClan rogue was stealing StormClan prey. He let out a choking cry, and managed to rip himself away from me, and stood his ground a couple of mouselengths away, fur on end, tail fluffed up to twice its size, and blood trickling from the gashes I'd made in his shoulders. More Coming Soon...